Social Networking
by AniManGa19930
Summary: [Previously titled Of Vongola and Facebook] How do you people think the people of 400-years-ago did their social networking stuff? Yes, it's time for Primo Generation to shine! Featuring : Giotto and his co.
1. We have the thing called letters?

**I obviously don't own KHR :DD**

**Warning? Unbeta-ed.**

**Pairing(s) :** Mentioned Daemon x Elena and hinted Alaude x Giotto, I supposed.

**Of Vongola and Facebook will be further updated in AO3.**

**Anyway have fun reading another short chapter!**

* * *

><p>Social Networking had been quite popular these days…but it had never been established until later on 2000s. About 400 years ago, Vongola's first tier guardians experienced the difficulty of not having such convenience stuff. Had any of the people at the time had enough time and would be willing to ask around the servants on the Vongola mansion, some would probably tell you about what a work it was to clean everything because of the occasion.<p>

Daemon Spade, the first Mist guardian, especially, had to bear the feeling of being hit by a paper on his head numerous times.

"Gio…no, Primo…I've told you numerous times! Stop throwing these bins on me!" Clearly, his patience has wearing thin. Well, who wouldn't? He was having a nice walk on the garden with his beloved fiancée, Elena. Watching the girl elegantly strolling across the rose bushes was such a treat, until suddenly a paper was dropped…on his head. ON HIS HEAD. Such manner! To top it off, his boss was waving from a window of the second floor casually. Thinking that it was a mission or something, he –annoyedly- opened the aforementioned paper.

_Don't stare too much, pervert. –Giotto._

So it was written.

So it WAS written.

A pervert? He was quite proud of himself since he had never touched his dear fiancée more than what a fiancée should be. Their relationship has only gone as far as simple kiss. And here he is, being called a pervert by his boss. After he –as a gentleman should be- had safely drove his fiancée home, he quickly marched down back to the Vongola mansion, stomping on every steps and barged into Vongola Primo's office.

And what was the reply given to him?

"Oh, Daemon. Are you bringing your reply? Where is it? Where is it?" He could see how his boss' eyes were sparkling in excitement.

"My…Reply?"

Seeing such an unenthusiastic respond, Giotto pouted and slumped back to his seat, "what? So you don't bring any?", he clucked his tongue before chewing on the end of his pen, "You're so boring, Spade."

"What?" He sometimes couldn't understand the way his boss' mind works. So he was supposed to reply to those paper-trashes with random comments?

The illusionist sighed, running a hand through his hair in stressful act, "if you need a pen pal, go write for Alaude. He's always out of the town, so it's perfect, anyway."

As if it was a forbidden thing, Giotto immediately banged his hand on the desk, "Not Alaude!" and then while crossing his arms, the young boss pouted again, "the last time, he sent me a whole report of his mission instead! I wasn't asking for it! I asked how he was doing! Geh! That guy is really boring! Hmph!"

Yeah, to be honest, it was a bad idea. What the hell happened to his brilliant mind when he even suggested the anti-social solitude cloud to be a pen pal, seriously self?

"Well then, G..." he was cut mid-sentence when the door banged open, _again_.

"GIOTTO! I told you to stop wasting the papers!"

Oh there goes another candidate.

"Oh, Spade, you're here," G, Giotto's childhood friend, finally gave a nod of recognition.

"Yes. Most probably for the same reason as you," for proof, he showed a piece of paper which made the red-haired man gaped.

"Damn it, Giotto! We don't have enough papers for you to throw around!"

Not wanting to lose to the other, said blonde man rose from his seat and approached his childhood friend, "I sometimes use clean tissues or the paper you guys have thrown away!" He looked quite proud of his creativity.

G and Daemon felt like pulling on their hairs, "You're a Mafia Don! Don't go ramsacking trashes!"

"I'M NOT!" Clearly, the so-called Don was offended.

For safety, Daemon tried to smell on the paper. Hey, it hit his head, you know.

"Besides, you guys are so mean! What does it hurt for you to reply?"

The Mist stepped away a little when he saw the Storm was clenching his fist, "what am I supposed to reply? 'What did you eat today? Is it good?'," Daemon had to commend G's imitation of his boss was well done, "you freaking ate the same food and on the same table as me!"

"You could play along! Look!" A handful of papers were suddenly shoved onto their faces, "Even Lampo, Asari and Cozart went along with it!"

Gruntingly, the red-haired man took those and read them with his fellow guardian.

_Yes, I'm fine, Giotto. By the way, I think you should go back on your paperwork. I wouldn't want to intrude you further. – Asari. P.S. I think it'd be MUCH better if you just talk to me though._

_Giotto, this is fun! But maybe, you should just come over so we could talk? –Cozart._

_Primo, please. You're disturbing my nap. At least send it on a much acceptable time. –Lampo._

The two wondered what kind of language they should use for the man to understand.

"You understand G?! I've realized that in order to strengthen our bond and to understand each other more, a communication through letter would be useful!" Giotto's fist was pumped as he explained his determination.

Coughing a little, G returned the papers to his friend, eyeing the other man in the room for a nod before deciding that one of them should tell the truth, that whatever his boss was doing was being a troublesome thing to them.

"Giotto, listen…"

Knock. Knock.

"Excuse me for interrupting for whatever you lot are doing."

"Alaude!" Quite frankly, the three was surprised to see the man to be back so early.

"Here is my report," ever so solemn, the man was brief as he put the folder on the desk and went through some necessary addition.

"Alaude, can you at least say 'I'm home'?" Giotto almost didn't listen whatever the man was saying about his mission. Was that all ever been out of his mouth, seriously?

"Oh that's right," casually, the platinum blonde man pulled out a notebook of his coat and dumped it on the desk, "with this you need not to throw the papers onto people," it seemed even Alaude had at least once experienced the same stuff as the other guardians, "you can write something on there and put it somewhere for the other to reply. For example, the dining room." He let out a huff after done with the explanation, crossing his arms with a little annoyance.

Eyes went sparkling and for the first time, Giotto leaped with joy because of his Cloud guardian, "Alouette! Ti amo (I love you)! Il migliore (The best)! Umph-" The blonde man's face was strongly held back from smooching on said guardian's face.

"I'm gonna rest in my room and depart this evening. Later." The Don wasn't even listening to the solitude cloud anymore, shouting 'A notebook! How come never thought of it before!'. However, the Mist and the Storm noticed the relieved smirk on the leaving man's face.

Yes, there's a hole in so-called Alaude's plan.

Since Alaude was more than often out of the Mansion, he no longer had to be bothered by the notes…since it'd be an unmoving thing.

_Damn that sneaky bastard._ Maybe, the two of them had to request a long mission as well.

* * *

><p>Stay tune! Giotto is going to have fun with his new notebook ;) Don't forget to review here and on AO3 as well!<p> 


	2. Notice!

Of Vongola and Facebook chapters have been deleted because of the chat format rule. It will further be updated in AO3, please look forward in there. Meanwhile this story will change to Primo generation social network.

This notice will be taken down in a week. Thank you for your attention.


End file.
